Satisfecho
by Noir Lies
Summary: [Yaoi][GaaNeji][One Shot][Lemon] No un lemon como el de la otra historia, eso ni era lemon ni era nah xD digamos que este...me lo he currado


_Weno, he aquí otra locura mía, este fic lo tengo empezado desde hace un tiempo, pero no me atrevía a seguirlo, (lo que me cuesta hacer un lemon por dios -.-) y finalmente a sido posible gracias al apoyo de Inesuka o Neji-oniisan (k se me a cambiado el nombre xD) y a Kotoko Hyuuga, que me han dado muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, gracias, de verdad emocionada pos eso, a leer este fic fruto de mi pervertida mente xD_

Satisfecho

Después de el combate contra su prima Hinata, y de que hubiese vencido, el Hyuuga no se sentía especialmente bien consigo mismo, había ganado, si, pero se preguntaba si realmente se lo merecía, Hinata le había sorprendido mucho con su comportamiento, aun dudaba que aquella muchacha que había vencido fuese su siempre tímida y callada prima.

No podía evitar sentirse mal por haber humillado de aquella manera a su prima, que se defendió valientemente, y en ningún momento se rindió, no se sentía del todo satisfecho por sus actos.

Y así, el Hyuuga atendía y examinaba las técnicas de los ninjas que luchaban y al mismo tiempo atendía a sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de un rato fue al servicio, no era agradable ver como aquel chico de la aldea de la arena atacaba a su compañero de grupo; Lee, que no conseguía hacer mucho.

Neji pasó sus mojadas manos por la cara, notando lo fría que estaba el agua, para luego quedarse mirando como caían las cristalinas gotas por su rostro reflejado en el espejo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando un ruido provinente de la puerta del servicio lo sobresalto, no podía creer lo que veía, el muchacho de la arena esta allí, en el servicio de caballeros. No es que el Hyuuga fuese un miedica, pero realmente ese chico no daba muy buena espina, así que decidió marcharse de ahí, sin llamar mucho la atención, aunque no le salió del todo bien, Gaara se puso en frente suyo, impidiéndole el paso.

**-¿Quieres algo?-** pregunto el Hyuuga. El pelirrojo simplemente lo miro interesado.

Neji, pensando que estaba loco, intentó escapar de ahí por uno de los laterales de Gaara, siendo detenido por ese mismo chico que lo agarraba por una muñeca.

El moreno lo miro atónito, el contacto lo estaba poniendo nervioso, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, probaba de soltarse del agarre del chico, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, la arena de aquel muchacho trepaba por sus piernas, rodeándolas, y haciendo lo mismo con sus brazos, la cara de Neji adoptó un gesto de terror, no quería ser una de las muchas otras víctimas que el pelirrojo había tenido a lo largo de su vida.

**-¿¡Qué coño haces!? ¡Suéltame!-** Nuevamente, Gaara no abrió la boca para nada.

Casi estuvo a punto de preguntarle que por qué lo hacia, pero no lo hizo, sabia de sobras que aquel ser no del todo humano, no del todo monstruo, no necesitaba razones para acabar con la vida de cualquier persona.

Para el asombro del Bunke, la arena no lo aplastó como tenía entendido que haría, sino que le hizo chocar contra la pared mas cercana del baño, dejándolo sostenido en el aire.

Pasara lo que pasara, eso es lo que menos quería el moreno, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, aunque sabía que contra aquel chico, solo podía esperar y aguantar, ya que ahora estaba a su merced.

Neji, aun contra la pared, podía oír los pasos del pelirrojo acercándose a el, no quería ver lo que aquel sanguinario le haría, así que solo cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable, cuando noto las manos de Gaara entrar por debajo de su camiseta, tocando poco a poco su pecho, y bajando lentamente, el Hyuuga aun no se creía lo que Gaara estaba haciendo, así que abrió los ojos para poder observar al chico, vio que el pelirrojo también le miraba, sin desviar la vista un momento.

Gaara bajo la mano del todo, llegando donde realmente quería llegar, acariciando la parte mas intima de Neji, haciéndole gemir por lo bajo, cosa que molesto un poco al pelirrojo, que quería oírle gritar, y no había duda alguna de que lo conseguiría. Gaara abrazó fuerte al Hyuuga, pasando los brazos por detrás de su espalda y besándole, introduciendo la lengua y moviéndola animadamente dentro de la boca de Neji.

A Neji, la idea de que un hombre le besara de esa manera le resultaba repugnante, aunque ahora que lo probaba, no estaba tan mal después de todo, eso no significaba que le gustara lo que el pelirrojo le estaba haciendo, todo lo contrario.

Gaara empezó a frotar sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro, manteniendo aun el beso, verdaderamente estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel chico.

Pasado un rato de frotes, y besos apasionados, Gaara se dio cuenta de que la ropa sobraba, y que de pie, no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, así que dejó de apresar al Bunke dejando que cayese al suelo, abriéndole las piernas dificultosamente por la resistencia que ponía, colocándose entre ellas bruscamente, y tirando hacia arriba la camisa de Neji, pudiendo ver que tenía la mayor parte del pecho cubierto por vendas, se preguntaba el por que de las vendas, pero ahora no iba a deshacer todo aquello para descubrirlo, así que continuo con lo suyo, besándole por el cuello mientras abría la cremallera del negro pantalón del chico.

**-Ah… ¿Q-que pretendes hacer…?- **La voz del Bunke se había vuelto un tanto mas grabe, debido a la excitación que le producía las caricias del pelirrojo.

Dejando el cuello de Neji, Gaara se fijó que algo reclamaba atención mas abajo.

**-Parece ser que te diviertes por aqui…-** Dijo Gaara pasando un dedo por su longitud y lamiendo el miembro del Hyuuga por encima de los boxers azules. Aquello había sido demasiado para Neji, que se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior.

Eran las primeras palabras que oía salir de la boca de Gaara y aun no se lo creía, es cierto que solo le conocía por información no muy detallada que había conseguido de el, pero, sin duda no se imaginaba que Sabaku No Gaara le dijese e hiciese eso.

El pelirrojo se incorporó de nuevo para quitarse también la ropa, dejándola en el suelo de cualquier manera. Neji pudo observar avergonzado que el cuerpo de Gaara estaba muy bien formado, a pesar de su corta estatura.

En ese momento le habría dado tiempo suficiente para huir de allí, pero no lo hizo, no quería huir, y menos de aquella manera, en esas condiciones, sería un verdadero deshonor, es mas, quería quedarse allí hasta el final.

Poco a poco Gaara iba saboreando el cuerpo del Hyuuga, hasta que ya no pudo más. Despojó al Bunke de la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba dejando ver una erección no muy discreta.

Neji podía notar como su cara ardía, y no sabía muy bien si era de rabia o era que se estaba sonrojando debido a la vergüenza.

Gaara pronto cubrió el miembro de Neji con su boca, succionando. Neji apretó mas fuertemente su labio inferior con los dientes provocándose un hilillo de sangre. Al ver esto Gaara dejó la parte más sensible del chico, maravillado por sus labios teñidos ahora de rojo.

El muchacho de la arena volvió a besar a Neji desesperadamente, sin dejarle rastro de sangre en la boca, y con ganas de más.

Y sin previo aviso para Neji el chico le penetró de una manera muy agresiva.

**-¡¡Ahhhhh!!-** Ese dolor era increíble, más de lo que Neji podía aguantar, solo había sido una embestida, pero muy dolorosa. Sus ojos pronto se llenaron de lágrimas impacientes por salir, y que Neji no pudo contener.

Inmediatamente Neji probó a retirar a Gaara fuera de si, incorporándose y empujándole como podía, cosa que el chico evitó, recostándolo de nuevo contra el suelo.

**-¡Basta ya! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¡Ag!-** A pesar de los intentos de Neji, el pelirrojo no se dio por aludido, y empezó a moverse frenéticamente dentro de el.

**-¿Hum…te gusta eso Neji?-** ¿Que si le gustaba? ¡Claro que no le gustaba! ¿Como iba a gustarle que un sádico asesino estuviera haciéndole cosas indecentes en un baño?

**-No…por fa-vor…Gaa-ra ¡uh!-**Al oír su nombre Gaara empezó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas considerablemente, cosa que no agrado mucho a Neji, que dudaba si iba a poder volver a caminar, ya que era bastante estrecho. Pero de repente algo dentro de el hizo que la penetración fuese mas fácil y placentera, una especie de liquido. Miró a Gaara dudoso, era su primera vez y no tenia muy claro si eso era normal o no. Gaara le devolvió la mirada divertido.

**-Es sangre-** Ahora si que Neji se puso nervioso.

**-¿¡C-como que sangre!? ¿Se puede saber que…? ¡Ah!-**Gaara acalló su histeria con una embestida bastante bruta.

**-Cállate-** Dijo el pelirrojo con el tono mas serio que encontró.

Pronto sus cuerpos se llenaron de sudor, por el continuo movimiento que requería la situación, y pasado este rato Neji no aguantaba mas, estaba al rozando el límite, y ya todo le daba igual. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gaara atrayendo sus caras y moviéndose a su compás, ayudando al pelirrojo a llegar más adentro. Gaara, sorprendido por esto no se hizo de rogar, así que le dio a Neji con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que ambos ya no aguantaron más.

**-¡Ngh! Gaa…Gaa-ra… ¡hm! ¡¡¡¡Gaara!!!!-** Neji fue el primero en venirse, en su abdomen, Gaara tardo un poco más, así que Neji decidió apretar un poco.

**-¡¡Aah!!-** Y Gaara no pudo evitar venirse dentro de Neji y caer agotado encima de el.

A los pocos minutos Gaara se levantó y vistió como si tal cosa, como si nada hubiese pasado allí, y salió del baño.

Neji por el contrario, se quedo un rato mas, estaba exhausto, pero…esta vez si estaba del todo satisfecho de sus actos.

Fin


End file.
